Despierta
by Ekhi
Summary: Por muchas historias que le cuente (la mayoría de ellas ya las conoce); Shane jamás obtiene respuesta. (Pre-1ªTemporada) [Este fic pertenece al juego navideño del foro "Open! Walkers Inside"]


**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, si así fuera, ahora mismo os estaría escribiendo desde alguna cabaña perdida en medio de la nada probablemente, rodeada de mapaches y bestias varias. No es el caso.

 **Este fic es el intento de "darle vida" al prompt número 23 del Juego Navideño creado por el foro hispanoparlante "Open!Walkers Inside", que aún no se ha cerrado ;)**

Antes de que se me olvide, gracias a quien se le ocurrió el prompt. Me mataste…

 **Advertencias:** lenguaje

Perdonad las posibles erratas o zarpas que pueda haber por el camino.

Espero que os guste,

* * *

Adoraba su trabajo, tanto o más que él. No siempre había querido ser policía ni mucho menos. Había pasado por diferentes fases siendo un niño. La típica de astronauta le asaltó con cuatro años. Luego le siguieron la de boxeador (la cual probó un tiempo durante el instituto) y otras tantas más que ya casi ni recordaba. O prefería no hacerlo.

Luego con el tiempo el sueño de Rick se convirtió también en el suyo. Recordaba compartir su entusiasmo cuando por fin se lo dijo una noche en la que ambos habían salido de hurtadillas de sus respectivas casas, y se habían encontrado bajo los árboles que cercaban el instituto. Aquel día lo celebraron con el único cigarrillo que había logrado robar del armario de su padre antes de que pudiera cogerle con las manos en la masa. Aún recordaba la cara de asco de Rick y su voz susurrando un "creo que voy a vomitar".

Por una milésima de segundo estuvo tentado de llamarle loco, pero luego, lo comprendió. Fue como si las piezas que había ido acumulando a lo largo de su vida encajaran finalmente imaginándose siendo compañero de su mejor amigo en otra etapa diferente de sus vidas. ¿Y quién mejor que él para cuidarle las espaldas?

Shane ahogó una risotada irónica contra su puño cerrado, sus labios apoyados sobre él. El sheriff paseó su mirada por el paisaje que rodeaba el edificio, asfalto, coches… Nada de verde, nada por lo que respirar profundamente.

— Escogiste la habitación con peores vistas de todo el hospital, colega.— Le dijo apartando sus ojos de la ambulancia que salía del estacionamiento para cumplir algún servicio.

La línea verde ondulaba creando picos y valles recordándole que aún estaba vivo; sus ojos cerrados y la mascarilla de oxígeno que le habían puesto tras una crisis respiratoria, le recordaba a su vez que seguía en coma.

La palidez de sus facciones parecía querer hacerse una con las sábanas que las enfermeras se encargaban de cambiar. Su pelo rizado contrastaba contra ellas.

— Dentro de poco necesitarás un corte de pelo.— Murmuró mirándole con detenimiento.— Y un afeitado. Eso sobre todo, o acabarás pareciendo la versión barata de Jesucristo.— Como acto reflejo, Shane se frotó la barba incipiente en sus mejillas.— Lo sé, yo tampoco ando muy lejos.

Se levantó del sillón y se acercó a los pies de la cama, apoyando ambas manos sobre el somier metálico de la misma. Ladeó la cabeza para volver a mirar hacia la ventana.

— Parece que va a nevar al final.—Se humedeció los labios, una sonrisa aventurándose entre ellos. Soltó una breve risa negando con la cabeza.— ¿Recuerdas las Navidades de cuanto teníamos 14 años?

El brillo de sus ojos rivalizaba con la palidez de su amigo inmóvil. Se irguió de nuevo cruzando su brazo izquierdo sobre su pecho, aferrándose a la camiseta.

— Estabas obsesionado con que tenía que nevar por Navidad, o el mundo se acabaría o qué sé yo…— Rio quedo pegando su mentón contra su pecho por unos segundos.— Te convencí para que nos escapáramos a la gasolinera con el… carro que usaba tu padre para cuando le daban ganas de trabajar en el jardín y…

Shane cerró los ojos recordando aquel día como si los años no hubieran pasado, como si todo hubiera sucedido días atrás, o en ese mismo instante.

— Acabamos arrastrando un bloque de hielo casi tan grande como tú y como yo juntos hasta tu casa. Lo picamos e… Hicimos que nevara.— Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, sus ojos fijos en Rick.— Acabamos empapados pero al menos dejaste de quejarte con la dichosa nieve.

Dio una suave palmada al somier paseando su mirada una vez más por la habitación, en busca de algún cambio, de algo diferente a lo visto en las semanas anteriores. Pero todo seguía igual. La lámpara que no parpadeaba, el armario donde Lori había guardado varias prendas suyas y algunas mantas extras, el gotero con la medicación, y él. Todo estaba igual.

— Creo que ya va siendo hora de que te dejes de juegos, Rick.— Shane caminó por el borde de la cama hasta llegar a la altura de la cabeza de su compañero.— Ya has descansado y los jefes no te lo van a quitar de las vacaciones así que…

Shane apoyó su mano sobre el antebrazo descubierto de él, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo bajo la yema de sus dedos. Los apretó ligeramente, aplicando más y más fuerza hasta que se percató de que tenía la mandíbula prieta y que la marca de sus dedos iba a tardar en marcharse. Soltó su brazo como un resorte, el ceño fruncido, un resoplido exhalado.

— Despierta, joder.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, dándose un fuerte tirón en la nuca, masajeándosela poco después. Volvió su espalda hacia la cama y se acercó a la ventana. La condensación envolvía el exterior en una neblina inexistente.

— Debería haber sido yo…— Murmuró sin despegar los ojos de la luz de una farola cercana, amarilla, insistente.— Debería haber…— Se mordió el labio inferior.— Se suponía que tenía que cuidar de ti, se lo prometí a tu madre y… A Lori, a Carl.—Se pasó la mano por la cara, deslizándola hasta su propio cuello parpadeando las lágrimas traicioneras que volvían a querer ahogarle como tantas otras veces cuando estaba con él. Se giró lo suficiente para poder mirarle.— Tienes que despertarte Rick, joder. Ellos te necesitan.— Acortó la distancia entre la cama y él en dos grandes zancadas.— Yo te necesito, colega. Eres mi… Eres mi mejor amigo.— Dijo con la voz rasgada, dándole la espalda una vez más para frotarse los ojos con la mano, librándoles de cualquier atisbo de humedad que pudiera haber. – Tienes que despertarte.

* * *

Shane abrió la cremallera y sacó una botella de whisky de ella junto a una caja de bombones. Apoyó los dos vasos de chupito sobre la mesita junto a la cama de Rick y los llenó con el líquido ambar.

— Uno para ti…— Susurró deslizando el vaso hacia la esquina.— Y otro para mí.— Cogió el vaso que le correspondía y lo chocó contra el de su amigo.— Feliz Navidad, amigo.— Vació el contenido del vaso de un golpe y aguantó una carraspeo mirando de reojo el vaso intacto de Rick.— Si no lo quieres… No te voy a obligar.— Vació el vaso de Rick y lo dejó junto al suyo.— Los chicos te mandan recuerdos. El capitán, Henderson y Salas.

Shane abrió la tapa de la caja y echó un vistazo en el interior. Ya había varios huecos vacíos ahí donde había empezado a comer los bombones de camino al hospital una vez había terminado su turno del día.

— Los de naranja son para ti

Hincó los dientes en uno relleno de trufa saboreando la dulce explosión creada en su boca. Masticó sin preocuparse en ser silencioso, limpiándose la punta de los dedos con la lengua, rellenando su vaso de chupito otra vez.

— Lori quería que fuera esta noche a casa, para celebrarlo con ella y Carl.— Su pulgar tamborileaba contra el borde de la caja de cartón. Un bombón de licor terminó en su estómago.— Le dije que tenía turno doble,— miró de reojo a su amigo, como si pudiera echarle en cara que le hubiera mentido a su mujer— y que mejor llevara a Carl a ver a sus abuelos y…— Bebió el chupito de whisky.— Luego dijo que no le parecía bien no venir y… ¿Se ha pasado antes, no? Les vi salir del hospital.— Chasqueó la lengua rodando los ojos.— Lo sé, me escondí como un imbécil pero…— Soltó un suspiro.— No podía sentarme a tu mesa, sin que tú estuvieras allí, tío.— Negó con la cabeza.— Y menos cuando sé que estás aquí, así y…— Rellenó el vaso de nuevo.— No. Éste es mi sitio. Contigo.— Vació el vaso de un trago.

Shane cerró la tapa de la caja de bombones. Había noche por delante para terminarla o compartirla con las enfermas que pudieran pasarse para revisar las funciones vitales de Rick. El whisky volvió a la bolsa, no creía que aprobaran verle emborrachándose junto a la cama de un enfermo en coma en Nochebuena.

— Tranquilo, no sólo he traído alcohol y comida.— Curvó la comisura de sus labios en un amago de sonrisa. Sacó una baraja de cartas y las agitó en el aire para que pudiera verlas.— ¿Qué te apetece? ¿Un póker?— Rio quedo.— No, te desplumaría… Sí, juguemos al póker.

* * *

Shane negaba con la cabeza revisando las cartas de Rick.

— Tienes una suerte bastante penosa, Grimes.— Comentó dejando las cartas de nuevo sobre la mesa, boca abajo.— Creo que esta partida será la última o no te quedará ni para pagar la factura del hospital.

Shane revisó las suyas y con una sonrisa de satisfacción extendió sus cartas sobre la mesita.

— Escalera. Lo siento, colega pero… Has vuelto a perder.— Chasqueó la lengua con fingida pena y recogió las cartas de ambos guardándolas en la pequeña caja.

El moreno ahogó un bostezo agitando su cabeza, sus ojos abiertos cual ave nocturna. Se levantó del colchón y se metió en el baño. Un poco de agua fría le vendría bien.

* * *

Shane soltó un suspiro de hastío, arqueando una ceja mirándole fijamente.

— Hace más de una hora que no pruebo ni gota, colega.— Apoyó su mano izquierda contra su rodilla, su cabeza ladeada intentando hacerle comprender su punto de vista.— No te va a pasar nada. Además, seguro que Lori lo agradece cuando te venga a besar mañana.

Shane movió la mano, el brillo de la lámpara fluorescente, quedó atrapada en la brillante hoja de la navaja abierta que había llevado consigo. Golpeó el filo contra su pantalón vaquero.

— Prometo no dejarte un bigote como el de tu padre.— Le aseguró intentando no reír sin éxito.— Si me dejas que te afeite, prometo arreglar la gotera de tu garaje.— Apretó los labios entre sí.— ¿Tenemos un trato?— Le dio una suave palmada en el brazo a Rick.— Prepárate, colega.

Colocó la toalla sobre él, cubriéndole la bata del hospital. Dejó la navaja a un lado y extendió la espuma de afeitar sobre sus mejillas, mentón y papada asegurándose de no dejarse ningún hueco. Se limpió la mano sobre la toalla que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche y con cuidado, sujetó la cabeza de Rick, impidiéndole moverla.

La punta de su lengua terminó presa de sus dientes mientras deslizaba la hoja contra su mejilla, llevándose así el vello de más de dos semanas que poblaba su cara.

— Ahora ya comienzas a parecer una persona de nuevo.— Murmuró Shane terminando con una mejilla, moviéndose hacia la otra.— Cualquier te habría confundido ya con un delincuente en vez de un poli.— Limpió los restos de la hoja contra la toalla y se deslizó hacia la mandíbula.— ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos afeitamos?— Miró a Rick deteniéndose unos segundos.— ¿No lo recuerdas?— Preguntó sorprendido.— Fue en tu casa, un fin de semana que tus padres habían tenido que ir a casa de tu abuela. No recuerdo bien por qué…— Giró la cabeza de Rick en la otra dirección para poder continuar.— No teníamos nada más que una pelusilla y… ¡Ni si quiera en toda la cara!— Rio suavemente asegurándose de que la navaja no siguiera el movimiento del resto de su cuerpo. – Pero tú te empeñaste, tan cabezota como siempre…— Sonrisa risueña plagada de recuerdos.— Fue un buen fin de semana. De los mejores, sí.— Asintió para sí humedeciéndose los labios. Tomó aire en profundidad y continuó afeitando a su mejor amigo.— Aunque seguro que vendrán mejores.— Murmuró para sí mismo sin mirarle a los ojos.— Ya lo verás, Rick.— Limpió la espuma de su cara mirándole con calma.— Mucho mejor, colega.

Shane guardó silencio, la navaja abierta aún en la mano, las mejillas de Rick levemente brillantes aún por el reciente afeitado. Apretó con fuerza el mango de la navaja contra la palma de su mano y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Los copos de nieve descendían en la oscuridad formando pequeños remolinos en el aire.

— Feliz Navidad, amigo.— Apretó su mano sobre la muñeca de Rick.— Feliz Navidad.

* * *

 _Una vez más tal y como dije al inicio, gracias a la cabeza pensante que creó ese prompt. Gracias también a mi hilo musical vario mientras escribía esto, y sobre todo gracias a los actores que dan vida a Shane Walsh y Rick Grimes en la serie porque me han facilitado mucho el imaginar el escenario._

 _Gracias OBVIAMENTE a quienes hayáis leído este OS, espero que os haya gustado._

 _Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, soy toda ojos._

 _Nos leemos,_

 _Ekhi_


End file.
